


Falling Angels

by madrastic



Series: SAYER College AU [2]
Category: SAYER (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I'm so sorry, M/M, Top Hale, fight me on this, god stop my sinful hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrastic/pseuds/madrastic
Summary: Sometimes, it's important to ask before kissing the shit out of someone. Other times, however, it was pretty obvious from the get-go.





	Falling Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the middle of the night with minimal editing and my friends lovingly bullied me into posting. I've been sitting on this since Feb, woohoo for first smut on ao3

“I… are you sure, Sayer?” Hale asked hesitantly, casting his gaze around the other man’s bedroom, eyes skimming over posters of foreign bands and obscure movies, cast in shadow by the angle of the desk lamp, currently the only light source. He shifted on the bed, feeling it dip with his movements, the rustling of the sheets entirely too loud, static where there should be noise, conversation.

“Yes, very.” Sayer confirmed much too quickly, suddenly finding the pattern on his bedspread very fascinating indeed. “No one is in the house.” He added as an afterthought. “And they will not arrive back for another hour, easily.”

Hale watched him as he spoke, drinking in the faint pink that crept down Sayer’s cheeks, bathed in the soft light of the lamp, the normally neat black hair lightly messed up by nervous hands that had ran their tracks through it, the long legs tucked under and out of the way, forming creases on the duvet where his weight rested. The silence stretched out just a hint too long, prompting Sayer to look up, meeting eyes. Eyes with a glimmering hunger burning just behind them, unseen and unknown to all except him. He shuddered, mortified at the tell-tale heat he felt blooming across his face, trickling down his spine in icy ripples before pooling in the core of his stomach.

“Then,” Sayer flinched slightly at Hale’s sudden, raspy decision. “Then, I think I accept your offer.” Hale’s mouth split into a small grin, eyes flickering with promise, as he leaned over the space separating them and cupped Sayer’s face in one hand, urging him to lift face up. “Last chance to back out.”

“I—” Sayer cleared his crackling voice, tearing his eyes away from perfectly white teeth. “I am _not_ backing out.”

“Then look at me.” Hale tilted his head almost invitingly, leaning in closer.

Sayer dragged his eyes from the ground to Hale’s, breath quickening as he met soft green eyes. His pulse raced as Hale leaned in closer, lips hovering just above Sayer’s.

“Such a good boy.” Hale whispered, gently pressing his mouth against Sayers, politely ignoring the deep blush that spread across Sayer’s face, edging into his neck.

Sayer’s arms looped around Hale, begging him to come closer. Hale obliged, shifting to straddle his lap as he deepened the kiss, relishing in the small noises Sayer made as Hale bunched his hands in his hair, holding him steady. The taste of moondust and glass and ozone, wrapped up in flesh and bone, filled Hale’s mouth, the taste of space and void, hovering just on the precipice of being human, the falling angel, opening its mouth to be thoroughly kissed to hell and back by the rising ape.

Hale pulled back slightly, eliciting a quiet groan of disappointment from Sayer, quickly replaced with a gasp of surprise as Hale’s mouth closed around Sayer’s throat, gently nipping at the salt that danced across his tongue, slowly working his way down, sucking light bruises into malleable alabaster as he went.

“You are such a tease.” Sayer breathed, tracing a hand along the back of Hale’s neck.

Hale gave a hum of assent, letting one of his hands work its way under Sayer’s shirt, feeling muscles tense and relax at his touch. God he was so _warm_. Hale pressed himself closer to Sayer, drinking in the body heat. He could smell Sayer’s cologne, a light smoke, the color of the night sky, slightly cloudy, sometime around 1 AM, the moon just starting to shift from its apex. He groaned as Sayer rocked his hips against his, silently begging for more friction, his arms wandering their way under Hale’s plain grey t-shirt, pulling up at it, pressing fingers into Hale’s midback.

Hale lifted his mouth, giving Sayer a soft chuckle. “Well, someone’s eager, isn’t he?”

“Shut up.” Sayer tugged at Hale’s shirt plaintively.

Hale humored him, pulling off the grey shirt while Sayer worked at the buttons of his own with distracted, shaking hands.

“Here.” Hale slid his hands over Sayer’s, helping him with the buttons as Sayers eyes roamed over his body, stuttering at the scars that carved vertical rows, surgical in precision, holding his insides inside of him, into his chest. At the last button, Hale pushed the sleeves down, casting the shirt down around Sayer’s wrists.

“Well, aren’t you pretty.” Hale grinned, studying the sudden drop of Sayer’s eyes to something, _anything_ , that wasn’t Hale sitting _right there_ , the rapid breathing as he tried to hide his hammering pulse, the gentle swell on the front of his pants. God he was so pretty like this.

Hale pushed out of his pants, prompting Sayer to do the same. He drank the tall man in as he kicked away his clothing, and, unable to resist, pressed his teeth into Sayer’s neck and did his absolute best to keep his hips from rutting against him.

“Who’s eager now?” Sayer laughed, feeling Hale’s erection against his inner thigh.

“I’d tell you to shut up,” Hale sat back onto his heels, “but then you wouldn’t make all those pretty noises I like so much.” He relished in the reaction he received. “Now, now. I’m not a mind reader, Sayer. Tell me what you want, and I’ll do just that for you.” Hale purred.

“I—”

“No. Look me in the eye.” Hale interrupted, nudging Sayer’s chin upwards.

Sayer obliged, turning his face to Hale’s, blushing. “I want you to fuck me.”

“As you desire.” Hale pushed Sayer onto his back, watching as the man fell on the bed with a quiet thud, spread his legs, and placed himself at the junction of Sayer’s hip and thighs, reaching for the bottle of lube he’d placed on the nightstand earlier.

Spreading a generous amount onto his fingers, he gripped Sayer’s hip in one hand, keeping him still as he slowly eased one finger in. He heard an approving hum from him, body slowly loosening under his ministrations. Sayer reached out a hand, weaving his fingers into Hale’s light ginger hair.

“You’re good at this.” He said, letting his eyes drift over Hale’s shoulders, down to his arms.

“Mm, your dick might say the same.” Hale added a second finger at this, turning Sayer’s teasing into a surprised gasp, lips pressed together, keeping a hold on himself.

Hale took this time to let his free hand adjust the legs that framed him, feathering circles into upper thighs. He heard an unsteady sigh below him and saw a stray hand inch slowly closer down Sayer’s stomach. A third finger gave the sharp and sudden distraction for Hale to push the intruding appendage back up, taking his time returning his own hand, lightly swirling and tracing patterns into sensitive skin, absorbed in the mewling sounds spilling out of Sayer.

“I take it you’re ready?” He asked the comfortably sprawled figure beneath him, pulling out his hand.

“Yes, I’ve been ready for _minutes_ already.” Sayer huffed breathlessly.

“God, you’re so cute when you’re like this.” Hale leaned over, discretely lining himself up and distributing a good amount of lube on his erection.

“I am _not_ cute.” Sayer turned his chin up, loosely wrapping his arms around Hale’s shoulders and closing his eyes.

He was perfect. Hale kissed his cheek in warning, grabbing Sayer’s pelvis, and pushing himself in slowly. He watched Sayer’s mouth fall open in a loud moan. Hale stilled, letting Sayer adjust, before starting up a slow, languid pace, adoring the string of compliments that flowed out of Sayer, becoming obscenities as Hale continued his torturous pace, and devolving into groans the second Hale fixed his hand around Sayer, stroking in time with his thrusts.

“Oh, you wanted me to go faster?” Hale teased.

“Yes, please.” Sayer’s hands scrabbled up to grab at Hale’s back, nails digging into his shoulder blades as he pulled his chest up to Hale’s.

Hale freed his hand and braced himself on the bed, picking up the pace as Sayer’s dick was sandwiched between their stomachs. Sayer pressed his face into Hale’s neck as he rode, alternating between pleas of “harder, oh god please, harder” and unintelligible exclamations composed mostly of the letter “a”, Hale guessed it was meant to be his name, but got lost on the way out.

“Hale… Hale, I’m… I—” There was a fist in Hale’s hair, begging for his attention, a warning, a promise.

“I… I—me too.” Hale panted, well aware of the heat building in the pit of his stomach, threatening to spill over.

His timing had become erratic, he wanted it, he _needed_ it. He wanted Sayer. He _needed_ Sayer. And then, with a shout of “Hale!”, Sayer was spilling over, arching his back, wonderfully tight against Hale, and Hale felt himself give in, letting loose a low keen resting his forehead on Sayer’s chest. The two of them panted, laying on top of Sayer’s sheets as they came back to themselves.

“That was… nice.” Sayer was the one to break the silence first, hand circling in Hale’s orange hair. At the quiet hum he received in reply, he continued. “I would never have expected you to be so… forward,” he didn’t notice the embarrassed blush spreading across Hale’s face at his words. “You’re just so, quiet. Even during something so… carnal. You hardly make noise when you can help it, but you know exactly what to say to push my buttons.” He looked down at this, scratching Hale’s scalp, Hale’s pleased smile pouring a warm, golden glow into the center of his chest.

“You _like_ it, don’t you, watching me squirm and get flustered? You like seeing me being brought down to begging by the ever so silent Jacob Hale?” Hale stretched up, a line of pops cracking down his spine, propping himself up oh his elbows to look at Sayer through hooded eyes, shining in the lamplight. He saw Sayer’s own steely grey eyes were blown wide, dark voids. He could almost see stars.

“Your eyes are so… green.” Sayer murmured. “So unfairly green. You’re too pretty.” There was adoration in his voice, but Hale shifted his gaze from Sayer’s and looked to where the front door would have been, listening.

“Did you hear the door a little bit ago?” He asked.

“No, I do not believe so? Did you?” Sayer replied, leaning up on his elbows. “Will you spend the night?”

“I have to shower. And feed Mincer.”

“We have a shower and dog food here, though. And you’ve left enough of your own clothes that you could set up a closet here.”

Hale stuck his tongue out playfully. “Fine, you win, but you’re showering too.”

“With you? Anytime.” Sayer chuckled and gave Hale’s ass a tap. “Take my towel, I don’t mind.”

Hale gave Sayer a kiss, pulling away before Sayer decided it was time for round two, and got up to grab the towel. “I had a nice time.” He said quietly.

“Me too,” Sayer grinned at this. “We should do this again.”

Hale gave him a clumsy wink and made his way over to the guest bathroom, hearing Sayer’s steps through the door as the man walked to the shower he shared with Young.

Unnoticed by both of them, Speaker rested his keys at the kitchen counter, blushing a deep crimson and reigning in his impulse to let everyone he knew of this new development. Instead, he filled a bowl with ground beef and peanut butter, leaving it out for Mincer to snack on next to a water bowl, and padded quietly to his room, sliding his door closed as silently as possible and letting Ocean and Future know that they could stay out for another hour or so. Oh, this was certainly an interesting twist.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked the smut? Send a message or leave a tip! I'm always down to chat! https://timeslive-inhouse.tumblr.com/


End file.
